EN LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA
by yamihathor1
Summary: esta historia no se basara mucho en la historia de cyborg 009, eso si girara en torno a Joe y Francoise.
1. Chapter 1

"Conocí a la persona perfecta"

En el aeropuerto de Francia a las 2: 30 P.m. está por llegar un vuelo desde Japón todavía en el avión un joven de pelo castaño pregunta a la azafata el tiempo faltante para llegar a Francia.

- Disculpe podría decirme, ¿Cuánto falta? Pregunto un ya desesperado Joe no era muy adepto a viajar simplemente porque le aburría de sobre manera. (1)

- ¡En diez minutos estaremos aterrizando, así que por favor abroche su cinturón de seguridad! Dijo una entusiasta azafata, a un joven que no lo estaba tanto.

- Gracias Dijo Joe, haciendo una sonrisa más bien forzada "Cielos de seguir así me convertiré en otro Jet"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio de la Academia Nacional de la Música, tres jóvenes se encuentran platicando muy animadas sobre una fiesta muy próxima a realizarse.

- No aceptare un no como respuesta Francoise.

- Lo que pasa Madeline es aún no he hablado con Jean Paul.

- Ese hermano tuyo, no te tiene demasiado vigilada Comento una joven pelirroja uniéndose a la plática.

- Eso fue un comentario o tal vez una pregunta Trinité.

- Ambas; Dijo la chica Entonces nos veremos mañana en la Plaza.

- ¡Tienes prohibido faltar!. De lo otro ya hablaremos después Dijo Madeline señalando a Francoise en señal de advertencia.

- Ahí estaré Dijo la chica rubia despidiéndose de sus amigas, para dirigirse al auto negro que se encontraba estacionado a pocos pasos de ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo te fue? Pregunto Jean Paul que en ese momento se encontraba encendiendo el auto.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y a ti? Francoise esperaba su respuesta mientras ponía un poco de música.

- Hoy tuve un día bastante tranquilo guardo un poco de silencio para decir lo siguiente ¿Por qué presiento que quieres decirme algo?

- No es nada importante Francoise bajo un poco más la voz solo iré a la plaza con mis amigas; ¿Puedo verdad? Dijo mirando a su hermano con ojos de ruego.

- Esta bien... ya cambia esa cara.

- Sí, sabes hermano habrá un baile pronto.

- ¿Un baile? Pregunto el Joven Francés.

- Ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas, es decir las fiestas no el baile yo quiero ser bailarina de ballet claro, pero las chicas han insistido tanto en que debería ir y Francoise fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano.

- ¡Cálmate! Asiste a ese baile si te hace feliz.

- En serio Gracias La chica estaba tan emocionada que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

- Francoise vamos a chocar.

- Lo lamento Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy contenta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón dos personas salían de un edificio perteneciente a una revista o al menos por los carteles pegados en él y el enorme letrero que se sostenía en la parte más alta no podía ser otra cosa.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Dijo un Joven de peinado extraño moviendo su mano derecha en señal de despedida, al tiempo que buscaba con la otra las llaves de su auto.

- " Ya habrá llegado Joe a Francia" Pensaba Jet antes de que el sonido de su celular lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

- Hola...

- Guten Tag, wie sind Sie? Dijo la voz al otro del teléfono.

- ¡Vaya! hasta que te dejas oir.

- He tenido muchas ocupaciones últimamente, asi que en cuanto tuve un poco de tiempo libre me dije Albert deberías visitar a tus viejos amigos en Japón.

- ¿Cuándo vienes? Pregunto Jet.

- ¿Cómo que cuándo? Mejor pregúntame si quiero que vengas por mí al Aeropuerto.

- Estaré contigo pronto espérame.

- "¡¿Como si me fuera a mover? " Aquí te espero.

Jet estuvo lo más rápido que pudo en el Aeropuerto para recoger a Albert.

- Llegaste muy rápido dijo él alemán tomando el lugar del copiloto en el auto de Jet.

- Tengo que estar en casa temprano, espero una llamada.

- ¿De tu novia? Pregunto Albert con una ligera mueca en su rostro tan parecida a la que suelen hacer las personas al volverse cómplices de algo o alguien.

- Deja de decir tonterías, la llamada que espero es de Joe Dijo este regresando su mirada al frente del camino.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa...? Albert no pudo terminar esa pregunta.

- Esta en Francia, aparentemente lo mandaron a cubrir una nota.

-¿Aparentemente? El comentario de Jet lo tenía muy confundido.

- Jet comenzó a reírse como loco si aparentemente, nuestro amigo piensa que fue a cubrir una importante nota para la revista y solo lo mande de vacaciones.

- ¡Vaya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**antes que nada, aclaro antes, esta historia no me pertenece**

**su autor original ya no continuo la historia, así que subiré por fragmentos su historia y de ser posible, continuarla**


	2. Chapter 2

En un hermoso Hotel Francés, Joe se encuentra terminando de acomodar sus cosas cuando una recamarera entró para avisarle que su llamada estaba lista.

- Señor, su llamada esta lista.

- Si merci, ¿Hola?

- Hola amigo me sentía tan desesperado diciéndome a mí mismo Jet, ¿Qué tal le estará yendo a Joe en el avión?

- Jajajajaja. ¡Si vieras cuanta gracia me causa! Dijo Joe en tono sarcástico Ahora si dime; ¿A qué demonios me mandaron a Francia?

- A sí Fue lo único que dijo Jet, porque el teléfono se quedó en silencio por más de 5 minutos.

- Jet, ¿Aún sigues ahí? Pregunto Joe extrañado por el repentino silencio.

- Si aquí sigo... te mandaron a descansar dijo Jet tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero con Joe ese no era el caso.

- ¡Están locos!

- Locos estaríamos si no te mandamos a descansar Dijo Jet recuperando ya su habitual tono al hablar, ese tono de yo siempre tengo la razón

- VOY A MATARTE, ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON EL JOE TRANQUILO Y AMIGABLE.

- Sí como tú digas, pero ya que hiciste el viaje ¡disfrútalo amigo! Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Joe de ir a hacer otro reclamo.

- JET, Jet me colgo.

- ¿Era Joe?.

- Sí, aunque no le dije de tú visita no quiero que tome el primer vuelo de regreso.

- Te entiendo Dijo Albert sobándose el estómago Vamos a comer.

- Vamos Dijo Jet empujando por la espalda a su amigo hacia la salida de la habitación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente en la Plaza las amigas de Francoise esperaban a esta ya muy impacientes por la tardanza de su amiga.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir esperando? Pregunto Trinité mirando su reloj Te juró que voy a matarla, ahora si...

- Ahí viene Fue la contestación de Madeline.

- Lo siento Francoise apenas podía hablar debido a todo lo que había corrido para que ya no se le hiciera más tarde.

- ¡Lo siento!, Claro como si eso compensara todo el tiempo que hemos perdido esperándote.

- ¡SE HUBIERAN IDO! Grito Francoise sentándose en la orilla de la fuente.

- Tranquilas mejor vayamos a tomar un café y después nos vamos de compras.

Así las chicas comenzaron a caminar a un café cercano, sin que Francoise se imaginara si quiera que en ese lugar ocurriera algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

- Tres cafés americanos y tres rebanadas de pastel por favor.

- Enseguida Dijo la persona encargada de atender a los clientes.

- ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

- Es que a Jean Paul le hablaron de repente, salió de viaje y pues ya no me pudo traer.

- ¿De viaje? Pregunto Trinité con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sé a qué se debe tú sonrisa pero no es necesaria mi hermano ya me había dado permiso de ir a la fiesta de todas manera.

- ¡Esa si es una sorpresa!

- Pensaré que no entendí tú comentario Dijo Francoise entre enojada y tranquila, es decir como cuando sientes que debes enojarte pero algo no te lo permite del todo.

Justo al frente de la mesa de las chicas, se encontraba Joe leyendo el periódico o más bien dándole vueltas una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo que le interesaban a él las noticias francesas, terminando de hacerse el loco con el periódico lo puso con cuidado en la mesa quedando su vista libre, viendo a la Joven que se encontraba justo enfrente de él y que por una extraña razón no podía dejar de observar.

- "Dios porque haces personas tan lindas como ella, que diría Jet si estuviera aquí, si seguramente él diría Conocí a la persona perfecta." Pensó Joe poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Amiga te están mirando! Comento Madeline dándole un ligero codazo a Francoise.

- ¿A mí? Estaba toda roja, por supuesto que se daba cuenta, la estaban viendo demasiado y eso la estaba incomodando.

- No a mí claro, no es cierto tonta claro que a TiY Mientras Madeline acaba de hacer su comentario Joe ya estaba caminando a la mesa de las tres.

- Trinité interrumpió la platica ¡Viene para acá! Pero no dijo nada más él ya se encontraba parado justo enfrente de ellas.

- Disculpen Podría...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1) En este Fic a Joe no le agradan los aviones, y su mejor amigo es Jet.

Además el Trío de amigos Jet, Joe y Albert, con las mismas personalidades de siempre o al menos con la que yo los capto, si alguien no los ve asi, no importa porque cada persona piensa diferente. Pero esta es mi humilde opinion.

Joe, para mi es una persona o mejor dicho un personaje que no se rinde y aun piensa que las personas pueden llegar a cambiar sin importar lo que hayan hecho. (En una palabra yo lo definiria muy positivo).

Jet, Mirame soy el centro del universo.

Albert, a mi parecer es amigable, pero al mismo tiempo muy desconfiado.


	3. Chapter 3

" No es demasiado pronto para..."

Japón 9: 00 A.m Jet y Albert se encuentran platicando muy amenamente, mientras desayunan antes de que el primero tenga que irse a su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué mandaste a Joe de vacaciones? Pregunto Albert en lo que Jet terminaba de echarle un vistazo al men.

- ¡Como si no fuera obvio!Dijo Jet como explicación.

- Yo no le encuentro sentido, ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?

- Okay, Es que ese amigo nuestro es una especie de trabajador compulsivo, y desde que se volvió accionista de la revista pareciera que le colocaron el letrero de persona que necesita urgentemente trabajar.

- Ist die Sorge frei? Pregunto en tono jocoso el alemán

- Si, además lo hago por su bien, imagínate que será de él cuando ya sea una persona mayor, al paso que va no llegara a anciano

- ¡NO EXAGERES!, Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que trabaja demasiado pero no es para tanto.

- A todo esto, ¿Por qué esta visita tan de repente?

- Te lo dije ayer, vine a visitar a mis amigos y...

- ¿Y? Pregunto Jet.

- Sabes que soy un coleccionista.

- ¡Tal vez!, Mi estimado amigo, todo un comprador compulsivo de armas fue el comentario de Jet a Albert en lo que él mesero llegaba con sus órdenes.

- Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras un trauma como el mío o el de Joe, siempre que tomas vacaciones no puedes evitar ir a tu lugar de origen.

- Pues si ¿cuál es tu problema? Dijo algo enojado.

-¡Eres un compulsivo vacacionista a su lugar de origen. !

- JAJAJAJAJAJA Jet soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo que todas las personas en el restaurante voltearan a donde estaban Albert y él ¿Se les perdió algo? Pregunto Jet y toda la gente regreso a sus propios asuntos.

- Eres todo un caso Decía Albert mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

- Olvídate de eso, mejor desayunemos rápido así tengo tiempo de llevarte de nuevo al departamento. Antes de irme a trabajar.

- Esta bien, "Y dice que Joe es adicto al trabajo".

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo que tú ya no ejerces?

- Por el momento no, ¿Porque te sientes mal?

- YO JAMAS ME SIENTO MAL, PORQUE...

- Mejor desayunamos tranquilos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo en Francia.

- Disculpen ¿podría sentarme un momento?

- Si Dijeron Madeline y Trinité a la vez

- Disculpen las molestias, permítanme presentarme soy Joe Shimamura, reportero de una importante revista en Japón, y antes de que lo pregunten, desearía hacer un artículo sobre un día normal de chicas francesas ¿Claro si no les molesta?

- Por nosotras está bien Ambas chicas estaban haciendo gala de la mejor coquetería

- ¿Y usted? Le pregunto Joe a Francoise al notar que esta no decía nada

- Francoise también está de acuerdo, Verdad Dijo Trinité dando por un hecho la respuesta de su amiga.

- Yo... está bien Dijo apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre su mano no muy convencida de su respuesta.

- Pero nosotras estábamos por irnos de compras, podrías acompañarnos Dijo Madeline

- Siendo así permítanme traer mi coche Dijo Joe muy amablemente

- ¡Están locas!, Como se les ocurrió aceptar ni siquiera lo conocen no sabemos ni tenemos idea de quién es.

- Se ve que es buena persona, deberías evitar ser tan paranoica.

- Esto no se trata de ser paranoica o no, se trata de cuidar nuestra vida que tal si es un...

- Ya cállense las dos Dijo Madeline al ver que ya regresaba Joe.

- Vámonos Dijo Joe abriendo muy amablemente la puerta derecha del coche para que las tres chicas subieran

Centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial lo primero que hicieron las amigas de Francoise fue dirigirse a la tienda que conocían perfectamente querían lucir regias en la fiesta a la que asistirían en dos semanas, sin importar lo costoso que saliera de todas maneras las señoritas tenía el suficiente dinero como para darse ese lujo.

- Segura que no quieres entrar a ver los vestidos con nosotras amiga.

- Si, esta tienda es muy cara, mi hermano no tiene dinero como para comprarme un vestido aquí, por eso prefiero esperarlas. "Debí imaginarme que vendrían a un lugar así"

- Solo vas a ver, no tienes por qué comprar nada.

- Así está bien, mejor vayan ustedes.

- Pues que se le va hacer...

- ¿Joe tú tampoco vienes? Le pregunto Trinité, al recién conocido

- Discúlpenme, me cansa demasiado ver tiendas prefiero hacerle compañía a su amiga

- Vas a aburrirte Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez mirando de reojo a Francoise

- ...Joe no dijo nada a l respecto solo se limitó a sonreír, en lo que las amigas de Francoise caminaban hacia adentro de la tienda Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos.

- Mira no sé qué clase de personas crees que somos, así que de una vez te digo que conmigo...

- Oye espérate, las cosas no son así...

- ¿Entonces como son? Pregunto la chica muy seriamente

- Lo del reportaje es cierto... no tengo ninguna otra intención con ustedes, piénsalo si quisiera hacerles algo malo ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Tienes razón... Soy Francoise Arnoul Dijo la chica estirando el brazo en señal de presentación, acaso estaba confiando muy rápido no lo sabía, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

- Joe hizo lo propio mucho gusto Joe Shimamura, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? o lo lamento seguramente prefieres esperar a tus amigas

- Bromeas, mejor vamos a ver Y se tomó del brazo de Joe igual que una de tantas parejas.

Francoise, conocía perfectamente todo el tiempo que tardarían sus amigas viendo aquella ropa tan costosa, a los que ella jamás podría aspirar, si ellas dos eran sus amigas lo reconocía pero también era cierto que extrañaba demasiado a Natalie.

- ¿Que hacen?, Digo ¿A qué se dedican? Pregunto Joe para entablar una mejor conversación

- Estudiamos Ballet Dijo la chica con una indescriptible emoción en su rostro.

- Por la manera en que lo dices debe gustarte mucho el ballet

- Es mi sueño, desde que recuerdo siempre quise ser bailarina de ballet.

- Ojala lo logres, eso sí siempre lucha por lo que quieres jamás te rindas Dijo Joe a manera de consejo

- Gracias Dijo Francoise justo en el instante en que Joe anotaba el número del hotel donde se hospedaba sobre una pequeña tarjeta

- Toma Joe estiro la mano ofreciéndole la tarjeta a la chica Francesa

- ¿Para que quiero yo un número telefónico?Pregunto Francoise muy asombrada.

- Joe se encogió de hombros Solo acéptalo, podría servirte.

- La chica tomo la tarjeta, la guardo en su bolso Mira entremos a ver en esta tienda por favor. Cierto ya recuerdo no te gustan las tiendas.

- Olvídalo entremos. Dijo Joe tomándole la mano a Francoise.

Era una tienda enorme pero mucho más económica que la otra en la que estaban Trinité y Madeline, la variedad de ropa era muchísima desde los elegantes vestidos de noche hasta lo más estrafalario que uno pudiera imaginarse.

- ¡Te verías muy bien con ese vestido!,Te iría perfecto en la fiesta a la que asistirás.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta? Pregunto ella.

- Las escuche hablar sobre ella, en el camino ¿Recuerdas?

- Si ya recuerdo Y miro más fijamente aquel vestido que a pesar de no ser tan costoso ella no terminaba de ajustar

- Joe se perdió por unos segundos de su vista, volviendo con un conjunto formado por una diminuta falda en tono violeta, un TOP del mismo tono y uno que otro accesorio complementándolo ¡Oye!, Te verías tan bien con este traje.

- Francoise observo el conjunto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Mi hermano jamás me dejaría ponerme eso!

- Porque te juro que se te vería muy bien, además tenía la idea de que las damas parisinas suelen vestirse y actuar más desenfadadamente.

- A mí me educaron diferente, ven mejor vayamos a ver allá.

- Joe solo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acababa de dejar a Albert de nuevo en el departamento que ocupaba junto con Joe y ahora se dirigía a su trabajo cierto lo había conseguido gracias a él, además también era el trabajo en el que más tiempo había estado, tal vez porque en el fondo le gustaba su trabajo en la revista.

- Subió rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevarían a su oficina ubicada en el cuarto piso, como de costumbre ya se encontraba todo en movimiento ¿Tenemos pendientes? Pregunto Jet a la joven que seguramente era su secretaria por la manera en que este se había dirigido con ella.

- Alguno señor Jet.

- Voy por algo a mi oficina y enseguida nos vamos y por favor dime solo Jet, que no soy tan viejo y detesto eso de señor.

- Esta bien Dijo la chica japonesa, en lo que Jet abría la puerta de su oficina y ella solo esperaba escuchar su nombre en menos de cinco segundos

- ¡MYO! Fue el grito que se escuchó en cuanto Jet estuvo dentro de su oficina

- ¿Dígame? Pregunto la secretaria en tono servicial, fingiendo que no sabía el verdadero motivo de que su jefe la llamara

- Dígame Repitió Jet en tono sarcástico Llama a alguien que venga inmediatamente a deshacerse de todo esto Dijo sin dejar de observar la horrorosa decoración formada por estrellitas, flores, corazones, bastoncitos y cualquier otra estupidez; Que personas como Jet no soportarían ver por mucho tiempo. Así que busco rápidamente su agenda personal y salió de su oficina junto con Myo Ve por las otras agendas, Te espero en el auto.

Ya en el auto de Jet.

- Myo, ¿Qué demonios significaba toda esa espantosa decoración en mi oficina?

- Myo solo puso sonrisa de comercial ¿Y si mejor le digo los pendientes?

- De acuerdo, pero antes aclaro la garganta un poco

- Myo alisto una pluma y una de las agendas, lista para escribir Si puede empezar cuando guste

- Recordarle a Jet cerrar su oficina todos los días al terminar su horario de trabajo.

- Listo Dijo Myo a su jefe, pensando que jamás podría tener otro jefe como él, solo por el hecho de que Jet era único, la secretaria de Jet seguía absorta en sus pensamientos en lo que su jefe estacionaba el auto afuera de un restaurante donde lo esperaban personas muy importantes para la revista

- Myo, llegamos.

- La chica se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho en señal de susto Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

- ¡Ay Myo! Fue lo único que le dijo se bajó del auto y muy amablemente fue a abrirle la puerta a su secretaria. En lo que ella descendía a Jet le fue imposible no recordar cómo había sido todo al entrar a trabajar asumiendo el gran esfuerzo que representaba para el estar atado a un horario y además tener que conservarlo, porque debía aceptar que le gustaba demasiado y también porque no iba a dejar a Joe mal parado, Ahora aunque lo admitiera en menor cantidad se preocupaba por sacarla adelante hasta había soportado la casi quiebra de la revista y como su mejor amigo hacia hasta lo imposible por convertirse en prácticamente en el dueño de ella y él como uno de sus mejores socios.

Entraron al restaurante ambos donde dos hombres ya mayores, los esperaban sentado en una mesa cercana a un enorme ventanal.

- Buono pomeriggio, Lei scusa la dilazione noi avevamo una sconfitta nel Periodico.

- Fermata che preoccupa che noi appena siamo arrivati.

- Essendo così, lasci che noi parliamo di quello che c'interessa, so che a loro non piace perdere il loro tempo e mi piace né perdere il mio tempo se giro un poco para mirar a Myo y le pidió la agenda donde llevaba bien estudiados lo que ofrecería a los empresarios Italianos Permíteme la segunda agenda por favor.

- Enseguida Dijo la secretaria

- Che aspettiamo noi se la nostra casa editoriale decidesse di offrirlo l'appoggio che Lei ha bisogno?

- Loro possono aspettare. . .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Jet seguía arreglando los problemas de la revista. En el centro comercial el tiempo seguía pasando rapidísimo y por fin después de unas tres horas Madeline y Trinité terminaron de hacer sus compras, y al salir de aquella tienda donde se vendía ropa de los más grandes diseñadores, encontraron a Francoise y a Joe platicando muy amenamente.

- Y eso fue todo lo que paso Decía Joe entre risas

- ¡Pobrecito! ojala algún dia pueda conocer a tus amigos Dijo Francoise al ver acercándose a las chicas

- Compramos, cosas padrísimas Francoise.

- ¡Qué bueno!

- Ahora solo faltas tu

- Y no digas que no tienes dinero, te llevaremos a ver a una fabulosa tienda de segunda en la que seguramente encontraras algo.

- Si son un encanto mis amigas Comento la chica no muy convencida que digamos

- Ya es tarde. ¿No les gustaría mejor ir a comer algo? ofreció muy amablemente Joe

- Te lo agradecemos enormemente, pero, mejor que Fran, compre de una vez lo que se va a poner para la fiesta.

- Si no te preocupes ya comeremos algo cuando estemos en nuestras casas.

- Entiendo Dijo al tiempo que les cedía el paso a las tres chicas era todo un caballero

Estuvieron otras dos horas viendo en la dichosa tienda de segunda, pero Francoise finalmente no compro nada, y ahora iban a sus casas en el auto de Joe.

- ¡Debiste comprarte algo! hasta rechazamos la invitación de Joe a comer para que pudieras tener un vestido para la fiesta eres una malagradecida

- ¡No me gustaba nada!, ¿Porque iba a comprar yo un vestido de segunda? Francoise rara vez se enojaba, y si algo detestaba era que alguien tratara de humillarla por su condición económica

- ¡ATERRIZA!, No eres una princesita francesa, deberías conformarte con lo que puedas tener.

- Escúchame, Madeline yo puedo ser muy pobre y sin embargo no tengo porque conformarme con cualquier cosa.

- Yo...

- ¿Aquí esta bien? Pregunto Joe a Madeline evitando que esta terminara de decir su comentario

- Si aquí esta bien, fue un gusto conocerte Joe.

- Gracias por tu ayuda.

- Francoise perdona que te lo diga. "Es una idiota"Dijo Trinité tomando un aire de consejera que no le quedaba en lo más mínimo

- No pidas disculpas no digas nada, de todas maneras no pienso hacerte caso. "Estas dos ya me tienen harta"Pensó Francoise

- ¡Eres un fastidio!

- ¿Cuál es tú problema?

- Ninguno, será mejor que platique con Joe porque por lo visto contigo no se puede.

Asi lo hizo platico con el Japonés durante todo el camino a su casa, hasta que se despidieron ambos, Francoise no dijo nada había terminado peleada con las dos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Joe no la estaba llevando precisamente a su casa.

- ¡Espérate mi casa no queda por ahí! Pero este no le hizo el menor caso Joe, no me escuchas.

- Si ya te oí, pero tú y yo iremos a otro ladoDijo Joe en un tono tan grotesco y con una mirada tan penetrante, haciendo que la pobre de Francoise, se llenara de un miedo terrible, en qué problema se había metido...

Continuara:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
